The Last Specter
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Professor Layton and the Last Specter with a new character, Rosalyn "Rosy" Fisher, Professor Layton's second assistant. This is the first game technically of the Professor Layton series and takes place when Luke is about eight years old when Rosalyn is 16 . Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PROFESSOR LAYTON OR ITS CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINING THOSE WHO READ IT.
1. Prologue: Rosy's Past

This story begins in Misthallery, my home at the time. Before, I'd lived in London...until the accident that took my parents away and landed me in a miserable orphanage with my childhood friend, my only friend back then, a small boy named Clive. We were each other's only friends, it would seem, until Clive was adopted by a woman named Constance Dove. Somewhat soon after the depressing days, I found myself in a small town called Misthallery, adopted by a young couple named Thomas Fisher and Emrys Fisher. Misthallery was where I grew up and was raised into a (compared to others) polite and kind teenager.

After a while, my adoptive parents' best friend, Clark Triton, had a son and named him Luke. I always used to babysit for the Tritons so that they and my adoptive parents could go on double dates. Occasionally, a man named Hershel Layton would visit and we'd play with Luke together. Luke grew into an intelligent boy...and my best friend. He reminded me of Clive with his charming, adorable looks.

Soon, my adoptive parents became the Tritons' enemy after a fight after something terrible happened between them. The fighting occurred in my family, too, and my adoptive parents always argued. From then on, I was forbidden to play with Luke, and I was miserable, to say the least. I heard that Luke started abandoning his family, too, and was only in his room behind a locked door...a lot like me. His father had also recently become mayor.

One day, Luke crawled his way into my room as I slept. He woke me up, got tears in his eyes, and began to hug me tightly. "Rosy...!" he cried as I hugged him back, having missed him so. He told me he snuck in because he missed me, and from then on, we'd visit each other via the windows. If we even heard footsteps, I would hurriedly either hide or climb down the bricks of his house to the ground and escape. Our friendship may have been forbidden, but we loved each other and our parents' quarrels wouldn't sever the strong bond between us. Although we had a huge age gap between each other, we were the best of friends.

Eventually, I learned how to sew and knit, and I made a sky blue hat for him. He's worn it ever since I gave it to him, to my surprise and delight. We continued to visit each other, but one day, Luke began acting strangely, even to me. That began after the specter attacked our town, and Luke became an oracle, determining the specter's next location. The events were quite frightening, especially to me, since I'd lost my house-and family-before.

Luke eventually revealed his secret to me, and only to me, about how he used his pet mouse, Toppy, to see where amounts of water had been lowered in the canals. He said he'd noticed that before the specter attacked, large amounts of water had been removed from the canals in the area to be attacked.

Little did we know that the next day, our lives would be changed...forever.


	2. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

I took my usual route into the Triton household, finding that Luke had been writing something-possibly data he'd received from Toppy. "Hi, Luke. What're you up to?"

"H-huh?! O-oh, it's you, Rosy...hi!" he greeted sweetly. He was wearing the hat I'd given him, which touched my heart.

"What's that?" I asked in curiosity towards the paper he was hiding.

"J-just...a drawing. Nothing to be concerned about!" he assured, his face turning pink.

"A drawing? I'd love to see! After all, I'm a bit of an artist myself-"

"N-no!" he protested, crumpling the paper and throwing it into the garbage.

"Luke...?" I sat next to him on his bed as he blushed and looked away. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to intrude..." I began to feel the heavy burden of guilt. "So, did you send the professor that letter?"

"Oh, about the specter? Yes...I hope he got it. And...you weren't intruding at all, Rosy. That drawing was just...a bit...e-embarrassing.

"Embarrassing? How so?"

"I-it was just...a-a girl I really like." he blushed. "Anyway, hopefully, if my calculations are right...the specter should be appearing around here." he showed me the location on his hand-drawn map, which was actually quite impressive.

"It's not that close, but even still, I hope your house will be all right afterwards."

"...Hopefully." he looked down.

"Luke, is everything all right? I've heard that all you do is lock yourself in your room. You don't even talk to anyone except me."

"It's...complicated."

"Why do you only talk to me?"

"Because...you're special. I-" we heard a knock on the door. I gasped and ran for the closet in his room and, as quietly as I could, shut the door.

"Maybe he's sleeping." a female voice said from outside.

"Perhaps..." a male voice...I recognized it! That was Professor Layton! "Luke? My name is Hershel Layton. I'm a friend of your father's. Could we talk for a moment?"

"Certainly. But first, you'll have to solve my door puzzle." Luke said to him. He was a pretty good actor when he needed to be.

"Your...door puzzle? Ah ha, I see. Luke means to test our mettle with a puzzle."

"That's so cute, Professor! Let's do it!" the female voice said.

"So we shall."

"If you truly are the esteemed Hershel Layton, this puzzle should be no problem. You will have fifteen seconds to perform a specific action in front of the door." Luke specified. Although he was so small, he had such an extensive vocabulary and was clever enough to have a puzzle to enter his room.

"Just a second, young one! How are we to know exactly what it is we're supposed to do?" the feminine voice asked.

"You may search the area outside my door as much as you like." declared Luke.

"And whenever we're ready to perform this action, whatever it may be, we should let you know?"

"Correct. But I will tell you now, you can't do anything to solve this puzzle."

Luke's Door

What must you do in order for Luke to open the door to his room? Luke will let you in only if you perform a specific action. Search the area, and call Luke when you're ready.

"We're ready, Luke!" the professor called through the door.

"You know what you have to do?" Luke asked in confirmation.

"I believe so, yes."

"Professor, are you sure?"

"Then let's begin. Please stand in front of the door." Luke commanded. "Remember, you can't do anything to solve this puzzle. Then, the entire fifteen seconds were silent. "That is what you had to do!" Luke announced.

"'You can't do anything to solve this puzzle.' Or, in other words: to solve this puzzle, you can't do anything. 'Nothing' was the 'thing' we had to do to solve this riddle. An interesting puzzle, Luke."

"So, even from inside his room, he could hear us if we did anything."

"Now, Luke, are you convinced that we are who we say we are? Luke? Will you open the door now?"

"As I promised." he walked over to where I was hidden. "Rosy, I think you can come out safely." he whispered, opening the door to the closet and helping me up.

"Thanks, Luke." I said sheepishly. It'd been such a long time since I'd seen Professor Layton. I wondered how he'd react to me, and what if Luke's dad suddenly busted in? What would I do? "Hey, Luke, maybe it's safer if I stay in here. I-I don't want to cause you trouble."

"O-okay...be sure to find me if I go anywhere, okay, Rosy?"

"I promise, Luke." I sat back in the closet and closed its doors. Luke opened his door and set himself beside the window.

"A clever puzzle, Luke." the professor congratulated. "Your letter. I thought you might want it back." Luke gasped, astonished towards how the professor made that deduction so quickly.

"Professor! You think Luke wrote the letter?!" the girl beside Professor Layton asked in shock. Peeking through the small crack, the girl had curly, brown hair and a yellow trench coat with an orange bowtie.

"Clark was never a fan of typed correspondence. He always wrote his letters out in longhand. Moreover, only someone very close to Clark would know about our past together. This someone would know I could never ignore a friend in need."

"Are you really...Professor Layton?" Luke asked.

"Is this true, Luke?!" his father demanded aggresively. I knew he would burst in…don't hurt him, please! It was only to help Misthallery! I protested in my mind. Luke growled towards the sound of his father and turned back towards the window. I was about ready to growl, myself. "How could you do something like this?! What were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all? Here, now...don't you turn your back on me again." He was thinking, about the safety of Misthallery! How could he be so aggressive towards Luke? It really made me angry, myself.

"Clark, please." the professor stopped him.

"Forgive me. The boy has barely spoken to me in six months." Luke...why were you so distant? "He's been so withdrawn since the appearance of the specter..."

"Very soon...the world will end." Everyone in the room, even me, gasped. What was going on with him?

"The end of the world...what do you mean by that?"

"I mean just what I said." he'd told me this a while before and it frightened me. Why was he behaving like this?

"Luke, you can't say something like that and not elaborate."

"He just won't open up to anyone." his father stated. I knew that...he'd even been withdrawn towards me. "When he does speak, it's only to say something inscrutable, as you saw. Prophecies...absurd." It wasn't all absurdity...

"Prophecies?" Professor Layton asked.

"It's all my fault..." his father sighed. It was? What'd he do to Luke?!

"What're you talking about, Clark?"

"I-I'm sorry. I have urgent business I must attend to in my study. We can discuss this later. Luke, this is a close friend. Please talk with him. Perhaps you could even help him. Thank you, Hershel." his father left.

"I'm afraid that it is time for Master Luke to retire." Doland, the Triton family butler, announced. Hopefully, that would leave us alone together.

"What, now? We're right in the middle of something. It's still light out."

"Nevertheless, it is bedtime."

"If I may, Doland. I'd like to ask Luke just one more thing. Luke, though the town has been repeatedly attacked by the specter, no one has been injured. It seems that an oracle alerts the townspeople about which areas to evacuate from. Luke, I believe that you are this oracle. Am I correct?" Yes...he must've been Professor Layton.

"What?!" the girl beside him cried in surprise.

"Absurd!" protested Doland.

"Luke, I must ask you a very important question: Do you know when the specter will appear next?"

"Master Luke will not stand for such balderdash. Please leave at once!"

"...Tonight. The specter will appear tonight." Luke admitted. He'd told me that, so it came as no surprise to me.

"Tonight..." muttered the professor.

"If you want, I can also show you where it will appear next." Luke announced.

"I would very much like that, Luke." Professor Layton nodded.

"Master Luke! This joke is in poor taste!" Joke? Wasn't Doland a part of this?

"Please don't tell my father about this, Doland." Luke begged.

"Master Luke...I...are you certain this is okay?"

"Yes. Doland, did you tell the townspeople? Did you tell them about the specter just as before?"

"...I did. I will make a final tour of the area to ensure that everyone has gone."

"But...then where will the specter appear tonight?"

"Great Ely Street..." Luke declared softly as he'd told me before.

"Then we must go now. Even if we can't stop the specter, we must confirm Luke's prediction."

"Good luck..." Doland stated. Luke...I'm coming with you, as soon as I can!

"Doland, please don't tell father I'm going out."

"...Very well, Master Luke. Misthallery can be very dangerous at night, even for those familiar with its secrets. Do be careful." Doland warned.

"Thank you, Doland. I will."

"Professor Layton, Luke seems set on accompanying you. I trust you will look after him." I trusted the professor, but I couldn't help but worry for Luke. Everyone exited the room, and I made my escape...after checking the trash for that drawing. As quietly as I could, I stuffed it in my purse and ran. I silently followed the professor, Luke, and that girl as they made their way through Misthallery. Occasionally, they would stop and talk to the residents of Misthallery, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Eventually, they reached a hotel and I followed them inside. They adjourned the stairs to room 302 and paused for a moment.

"Miss? Why do you keep following us?" the professor asked, observant as always. I emerged from the shadows as the girl beside him gasped and Luke brightened up.

"I..." I began, hesitant to finish.

"Rosy!" Luke grinned and embraced me. I did the same to him and carried him.

"R-Rosy...?" Professor Layton asked in confusion. "Rosy...would you happen to be Rosalyn?" he asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Professor Layton...it's nice to see you again." I smiled warmly, glad he remembered me.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier, Rosy? I missed you!"

"Luke..." I couldn't help blushing. "I...I was frightened. I-I mean, if the professor told your father..."

"What's so concerning about me telling Clark?"

"Well, Professor..." I hesitated a moment. "Luke? Shall I tell him?"

"Go ahead, Rosy."

"You see, Professor...my parents and Luke's parents have been very agressive towards each other. I don't know what exactly happened between them, but I was forbidden to see Luke. Luke and I were both very upset...you know how close we were. Luke, one day, entered my room one morning...and that's how we've been seeing each other ever since. In fact...I was there when you saw Luke. I was in the closet...please, Professor, please don't tell Luke's father!" I elaborated. "And don't tell mine...they'll kill me!" I begged.

"Rosalyn...I promise I won't tell. A true gentleman keeps his secrets. As you know, I am Hershel Layton, and this is my assistant, Emmy Altava."

"I'm Rosalyn Fisher. It's a pleasure to meet you...and see you again. Thank you, Professor." I said with a relaxed smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too, 'Rosy!'" Emmy grinned, "Welcome to the party."

"Luke seems very...attached to you."

"We're best friends! How can I not be?" Luke protested.

"Well, shall we?" I asked, opening the door for the professor, glad that we could finally meet again.

"Thank you, Miss Fisher." the professor tipped his hat with a smile.

"O-oh, please, just call me Rosalyn. There's no need for formalities!" I was, after all, unused to them. "Well, um...Room 302!"

"This is great! We can see the entire block from here! We'll have a front-row seat for the specter!" Emmy smiled, seeming enthusiastic to see such a creature.

"Well, we know that thick fog comes along with the specter. I hope the fog won't obscure our view."


	3. Chapter 2: The Specter Appears

"We still have some time before the sun sets." Luke said as he released himself from my arms and sat next to me.

"Would either of you mind giving us a tour of North Ely?" Professor Layton asked.

"That's right, you haven't visited in such a long time...but..."

"You want to go sightseeing? Now?!" Luke and I said together in disbelief. We actually did this quite often, we were so close.

"Whoa, Professor! It's as if they can read each other's minds!" Luke and I looked to each other, both of us confused at first by their surprise. I suppose it was because they hadn't seen it happen before.

"Do...you do that often?" Professor Layton asked in astonishment.

"You'll have to get used to it, I suppose." I shrugged, "I know I have."

"Anyways, it's not that I want to go sightseeing. If the specter does appear, I'd like to be familiar with the lay of the land." the professor elaborated.

"Oh, of course. Well then, we should go before it gets dark."

"Sounds good to me." I said without protest, standing up.

"After all, scouting is a key step in a proper investigation! How exciting!" Emmy said with an exuberant grin.

"This isn't exciting!" Luke and I said simultaneously with fury.

"The specter is very dangerous business!"

"Homes have been destroyed...how can you be so enthusiastic?"

"Oh, c'mon! I know that! It can still be exciting...we are taking this investigation very seriously."

"Let's all keep in mind how important it is to have a clear head during an investigation, lest we miss a clue. Keep calm and carry on, even under duress. It is the way of the English gentleman...and lady." he reminded.

"The way of the English gentleman..." Luke mumbled. As far as I was concerned, Luke was quite a gentleman...towards me, at least.

"And lady. Now let's get going." Professor Layton said with a welcoming smile that made me feel less...uneasy. We exited the hotel and stopped at its entrance, the manager (luckily) not noticing me-again.

"Mr. Layton, what exactly are we looking for here, anyway?" Luke asked for confirmation.

"We need a clear understanding of our surroundings. Let's survey the neighborhood."

"Of course! Let's start on Murray Street..." Luke began.

"And then we can go to Pike Lane from there." I finished. Professor Layton and Emmy looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged. This was another one of our habits. We headed towards the left, the entrance of a cafe. Then, the professor and Emmy noticed a pool to the left and walked to it.

"I think someone dropped their change in that small pool." Emmy began, looking towards the bottom, which was covered in glistening coins.

"They didn't drop it!" Luke began.

"That's for good luck!" I elaborated.

"You make a wish and throw a coin in there!" we said simultaneously, both of our pointer fingers sticking out as if proving a point.

"O-oh, is that right?" she still seemed a bit disturbed by our synchronized behavior. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "Let me try one."

"Let's have a puzzle while you search your pockets." A puzzle? I loved puzzles, but I didn't know if the professor already knew that or loved puzzles himself. He used to play puzzles with Luke, so he might've been a puzzle enthusiast, like myself.

"A puzzle? Professor, may I handle this one?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Of course, Rosalyn." he confirmed with an inviting smile. I truly appreciated his generosity.

Puzzle Number 013: Bucket Run

You have two empty buckets and are currently in a park with two fountains. Starting at the position marked with a star, visit both of the fountains, filling a bucket at each, and return as quickly as possible to the starting point. Assuming you do not travel along the same path twice, what route should you take? Draw a line along your route.

I took the map used for the puzzle and started by drawing a line upwards, then to the left after reaching the wall at the top. I went forward again then turned left, and repeated that pattern once more. Then, I drew the line all the way to the left, making it go down after reaching the wall. At the last turn, I made the line turn right, then all the way down. The line went right, then upwards, and to the first right. Then, I made the line go all the way down, and finished at the right. "I think this is correct..." I showed the map to the professor, having confidence in my puzzle solving abilities. He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Correct, my dear!"

"Nicely done. So, Emmy, did you find any spare change?"

"Not even one. Maybe next time." she said with a sigh. Luke and I lead the group into a cafe next, Paddy's Place, examining the menu. "English meat pies, fresh bread...mmm. This menu looks great!" Emmy grinned, licking her lips.

"Emmy, are you always hungry?" Luke asked towards her reaction.

"Training several hours every day works up the appetite to no end!" Emmy grinned.

"Looking at the menu reminds me of a puzzle, Emmy." Luke was yet another puzzle enthusiastic, most likely due to the professor.

Puzzle Number 014: Cafeteria Conundrum

There are four tables in this cafeteria. The total cost of the food ordered at each table is the exact same amount. Table 1 has a plate of toast, two glasses of orange juice, and a cup of tea. Table 2 has a plate of toast and two cups of tea. Table 3 has three cups of tea and two glasses of orange juice. Table 4 has three cups of tea. What's the last ordered item at table four: A, a cup of tea; B, a glass of juice; or C, a plate of toast?

"The last item ordered must be A, a cup of tea! Hmph, that puzzle was no problem!" Emmy said arrogantly with a smile.

"Correct!" Luke announced with a smile.

"Looking at the menu is making my stomach grumble." Emmy sighed.

"I'm kind of hungry now, too." Luke agreed.

"Welcome! Well, now, you don't look familiar. Is this your first time at Paddy's Place?" Paddy asked, addressing Professor Layton and Emmy.

"Yes it is, as a matter of fact." Professor Layton confirmed.

"Well, I'm Paddy, and this is my place! Can I get you some fresh bread with bacon and eggs? Add a few veggies, some butter, and BAM! A sandwich that refuses to be beaten and begs to be eaten!" Paddy sure was making my stomach growl...

"...I think my brain just drooled a little bit." Emmy said after a moment.

"It smells so good in here!" Luke said, his stomach growling a bit, as well.

"Take your time and enjoy your meal. No bread for the baked bread, that's on old Paddy!" Paddy declared. We then left, continuing onward to Pike Lane and talking to Dominica-another resident of Misthallery.

"I've had just about enough with all this nonsense! Do you know how busy I am? Now they just want me to up and leave because of some giant inspector?!" Correction: a rude resident of Misthallery. "This makes me so angry! You! Solve this puzzle!" she commanded, pointing to Professor Layton.

Puzzle Number 015: Eating Point

You're supposed to meet a friend at a restaurant, but you forgot which restaurant! You know the restaurant is due north of the hero statue, due south of the goddess statue, and due east of the lion statue. You have a map, but it doesn't show compass directions or statue names. Which restaurant are you looking for?

The professor circled restaurant A on the map, and presented his solution.

"You got the answer already? Well, good for you! I, for one, can't stand here puzzling my life away! If the police say so, I have to go. But I want to go home! Now!"

"Looks like the police have given the evacuation orders." Professor Layton noticed.

"Luke and the police deserve at least a bit of credit for saving people." I muttered, knowing that Luke was only trying to help. We headed south, reaching North Ely Park. We then spoke with Clarence, an elderly man who was also a resident here.

"Who's that? Well, well...who's that indeed?"

"Good day, sir. May we ask you a few questions?" Emmy asked.

"Sure, you pretty young thing. Ask me all the questions you want. What's your name?"

"...Well, my name is Emmy, thank you. We are investigating the specter. Do you know anything about it?"

"What's that? Specter? Ohohoho, pretty and curious, eh? That's quite the lethal combo there..."

"Sir, I just want to know if you've seen any-"

"A pretty young lady is asking me questions...that must mean old Clarence has still got it!"

"Emmy, I think it's quite futile to continue questioning him." I sighed.

"Oh, two pretty young ladies? Hmhmhm...I've still got it, all right!"

"...Thanks for your time." Emmy sighed.

"The police were just here. They announced that the specter was coming! Then they left."

"So you have heard of the specter?" Emmy asked, finally making progress.

"That oracle sure does know what's going on! The oracle should do the weather, too!"

"You hear that, Luke? Sounds like you could be a meteorologist soon!" I giggled as Luke blushed.

"Looks like people really trust your predictions, Luke." Emmy announced. We proceeded to the left, Murray Street, talking to another resident, Bobbi.

"I left in a rush when I heard about the specter, but I'm worried about Joseph. Have you seen him?" she asked in concern.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Professor Layton asked.

"Oh, I'm Bobbi. I work at the hotel on Great Ely Street. I left as quickly as I heard the news, but I never saw Joseph leave! Last I saw him, he was muttering something about next year being a better tourist season. I'm scared that the hotel may get destroyed with Joseph inside!"

"It's all right, miss. We saw him earlier. I think he'll be fine."

"I can't help but worry, though. I should've dragged him out of the hotel instead of my precious dolls."

Puzzle Number 017: Which Doll?

It may not look like it at first, but one of the dolls, marked A, B, or C, is identical to the doll on the far left. Which of the three dolls could be an exact match for the fourth doll?

"I believe that Doll C would be identical to the doll on the far left." Professor Layton answered correctly.

"Are those your dolls?" Professor Layton asked.

"Yes. I'm very attached to them. But how could I take away my dolls and leave my boss behind? I feel terrible!" she said with regret. "I hope the specter passes right by Great Ely Street." we continued forward, seeing a cat. It mewed towards us.

"Hey, a kitty! Come here, kitty!" he called. Luke had a special talent-he could talk to animals! That was how he and Toppy communicated, and how he could predict the specter's appearance. The cat mewed towards Luke as if asking a question.

"What an interesting cat. It has a collar, so it must have a home." Emmy noticed.

"Let's get it!" Luke was grinning. He was so adorable, especially with his love towards animals. He chased after the cat.

"Luke! Stop!" Emmy called. "He's being such a child." Professor Layton chuckled.

"He may be a precocious one, Emmy, but Luke is still a young boy."

"And that means we must be young if we want to keep up with him! Hurry, he's heading west!" I shouted, concerned. I knew Luke, and I knew he wouldn't get hurt, but accidents happened. I knew that more than most people did. I couldn't help but worry about Luke! I sprinted ahead of the others, finding that Luke was safe. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over, hoping he didn't notice my worry.

"Whew! That cat is really fast!" Luke was breathing heavily from running so fast. "Oh, sorry if I made you worry, Rosy." he said, looking down, embarrassed. He did notice.

"No, it's alright, Luke. I can't help but worry if you're out of my sight...wait! Th-that came out a bit wrong..." Luke grinned, laughing at the awkwardness I created.

"I know what you mean, Rosy. Thanks for worrying about me." he blushed.

"Ah, there you two are." Emmy sighed. "You're really fast, aren't you? I thought we were going to lose you!"

"I-I was worried! I couldn't help it..." I blushed.

"Hm? I wonder where that cat ran off to...hey, there it is!" he continued to chase it and I sighed.

"Luke!" I called, sprinting after him again. We'd ended up in a forest.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." he beckoned.

"Looks like we lost it." Emmy said, finding us.

"Where did it go?" Luke asked sadly.

"That cat probably has a home in the area. Let's keep looking." Professor Layton figured.

"Yeah, Luke, I'm sure we can find it." I encouraged, trying to cheer him up. I didn't like seeing him look even the slightest bit upset. We went off to the left, looking for the cat.

"This looks like a laboratory of some sort." Emmy pointed out. "Is that right?"

"I don't know...I've never seen this place before." Luke and I muttered simultaneously.

"Did the cat run inside there?" the professor asked.

"Let's find out!" Luke grinned as we ran inside. Inside, I didn't see a cat, but there was a girl there. Marion, I believe her name was.

"Hello. Welcome to my lab. How can I help you?" she greeted.

"Uh, hello. I was chasing a cat and I think it ran in here. Was it yours?"

"We keep many fish here, but no cats to speak of. I think I know who you're talking about, though. I can tell you, but I need some help with this problem, first."

Puzzle Number 019: Fish Feud

There are four types of fussy fish in the tank. The orange fish dislike the yellow fish, and the yellow fish dislike the blue ones. The blue fish abhor the purple, and the purple fish can't stand the orange. What's worse, no fish can be with another fish of the same color. Add dividers by drawing straight lines from the notches along the side of the tank without crossing over any fish. Using just four dividers, can you divide the fish and bring harmony to the tank?

I examined the tank, along with the fish inside, and drew dividers that made a slightly distorted tic-tac-toe board. "Perhaps this is the answer you're looking for?" I asked, presenting my solution.

"I did it!" I said, amazed, "Now, can you tell us where the cat went?"

"I'm sure that the cat you saw lives in a very strange house deep in the forest. He seems to have some interest in the fish we're researching here, so he visits every now and then."

"How do you research fish?" Luke asked, astonished.

"There are many kinds of fish in Misthallery unique to this area. We research those rare types of fish in this facility. Actually, we have some fish that we've only seen here in town. We could always use some help..."

"Oh, uh, observe fish? That sounds very exciting, but...I don't know if I'd have the time, actually." Emmy said, most likely disinterested.

"I'll help you observe them, miss!" Luke volunteered.

"Th-then, so will I!" Although I didn't love animals as much as Luke, I wanted to be with him.

"I can tell that you love animals." she confirmed, addressing Luke, then turned to me. "But you...don't seem to have as much enthusiasm. Perhaps you're joining for his sake, hm?" the way she said that made my face red.

"W-well, uh..." the tension in the room made my face an even brighter shade of red. Luke's seemed to be the same shade, which made me internally panic for the right words even more.

"I was just joking!" to these words, I looked up at her in disbelief. She didn't have to embarrass me like that! "I'm sure you both will like these fish as well. Many of them still need names. Do you think you could help us with that?"

"Hm...how about..." I struggled to find the right name in my mind. I was still recovering from the embarrassment I'd just suffered.

"Iris? Their scales remind me of flowers." Luke suggested.

"That's actually a really good one, Luke." I complimented.

"Th-thanks, Rosy..." Luke blushed and I was instantly reminded of...that.

"Since we only discovered them recently, there are many things we still don't know about them. You can experiment with them and find out all there is to know!"

"We were looking for a cat and ended up with some fish!"

"We have to go back and find that cat!" Luke said enthusiastically. Quickly, I investigated the cabinet, stumbling across a hidden puzzle, to my surprise.

"Hmm. What have we here? It looks like a hidden puzzle." the professor revealed.

Puzzle Number 146: Seventy Books

A bookcase with seven shelves each filled with 10 books of the same size. When you choose a book, you must also take the two books above, below, to the left, and to the right of the one you actually want. If there are fewer than two books in any of these directions, you cannot choose that book. Choosing as many books as possible, how many books will you end up taking?

"Hm...I believe that'd be..." I paused for a moment, grinning as I revealed my answer, "Eighteen!"

"Another puzzle solved! Splendid work, Rosalyn."

"Thank you, Professor!" I smiled with pride. We then took our leave, continuing to the right in pursuit of the cat. "Alright, according to Marion, the cat should be down this way, Luke." I confirmed, checking my own map.

"All right then, let's go! That cat is waiting!"

"He seems to have developed quite a rapport with that cat. I wonder if he's like this with all animals...Rosalyn, would you happen to know? After all, you two are very close."

"Luke has quite the talent, you see. He has a love for animals and has the ability to communicate with them! It's really amazing. I've seen it for myself!"

"Is that so...?" he sounded skeptical, but that was understandable. Wait until he could witness it! We went forward, reaching a house that matched Marion's description.

"All right, this must be it!" I announced. Professor Layton investigated a small waterfall to the left of where we stood. I had to admit, the beauty of the forest was quite spectacular.

"Aha! A hidden puzzle!" Professor Layton declared after investigating it.

Puzzle Number 147: Tricolor Cube

The toy cube below has three different-colored sides, each marked with a unique symbol. The opposite side of each one is an exact match, both in color and symbol. This cube can be taken apart in pieces and put back together. However, not all of the pieces shown are part of the cube. Can you figure out which pieces make up the cube?

"Hm...the ones that make up the cube must be A, C, and E!" Luke declared enthusiastically. It was so nice to see him solving puzzles like he used to with Professor Layton and I. He seemed to be going back to his old self, which was relieving for me.

"Way to go, Luke! Another puzzle solved!" I congratulated. Finally, we examined the mysterious shack.

"Th-this house is really weird." Luke said with a bit of fright in his voice. It was hard to believe he was so little with how well he behaved.

"I've got you, Luke. And, besides, it can't be scarier than the specter, right?" I comforted, knowing how easily even I could be frightened.

"N-n-no...I guess not. Th-thank you, Rosy."

"C'mon," I offered my hand, "it's not that scary." Luke blushed, grasping it. Whenever we did this sort of thing, I felt both like a big sister and like there was something more between us, especially with the way Luke blushed. "Let's go-huh? Did Emmy already go inside?" I asked, noticing she hadn't been around.

"Let's check!" Luke agreed, and we ventured inside the eerie place. Inside was that cat Luke had been chasing, and Emmy by herself.

"Geez, Emmy, don't leave us like that!"

"Sorry! I just found out that this cat, Keats, can help us find any puzzles we left behind."

"Is that so? What a delightfully curious cat indeed! I'm sure we will have ample opportunity to make use of his special skills in the future." Professor Layton said. After checking in with Keats, we didn't have any puzzles left to solve, so we left. Our trip...was wasted.

"We've wandered rather far from the hotel...I think we should go back now." I suggested after checking my map.

"Yeah...I'm getting a bit hungry." Luke mumbled in complaint.

"Me, too..." I said after my stomach growled a bit.

"Now that you mention it, I'm a bit peckish myself..." Emmy sighed.

"Alright, how about we go visit Paddy's Place, that cafe? It'll be my treat. After all, I did kind of stalk you guys. S-sorry about that..."

"Are you sure you'll be able to pay for that, Rosy?" Luke asked in concern.

"Uh huh. I got an advance on my allowance, and I have plenty of money from babysitting, and nothing to spend it on, so why not?"

"Then, it's decided. Thank you very much, Rosalyn." Professor Layton agreed, and we took off towards the cafe. On the way there, we ran into Bucky.

He greeted us amiably with a big "Heyyyyyyy!"

"Bucky? I thought you were at Grand Bridge." So, the professor had already met Bucky.

"The Grand Bridge? I'm at every bridge! See boats? See Bucky! That's what I always say! I've been serving the canal needs if my customers for a decade! Smell boats? Smell Bucky!" That last part didn't sound too...pleasant. Ick.

"I'll...be sure to keep that in mind." Professor Layton responded a bit awkwardly.

"My boats are all shipshape, and all my ships are boat shape!" Bucky declared, having finished advertising. Then, we checked a streetlamp-for whatever reason.

"It's just a streetlamp...a streetlamp that makes for a perfectly good puzzle!" Professor Layton declared.

Puzzle Number 018: Faulty Streetlights

This quiet road is lit by 10 streetlights. Deep in the dead of night, the lights are blown by a power surge and all the lights are replaced. Unfortunately, the new bulbs are poor quality-one breaks every two hours. Finding it hard to keep up, the unlucky repairman only manages to bring a replacement bulb every three hours. How many bulbs will be lit after 12 hours?

"Oh, that's a trick question!" Luke figured out, "So, the answer must be zero!" he declared.

"How do you manage to find puzzles in everything you see, Professor?" Luke asked. To be honest, I was a bit curious about that, as well.

"The power of association can be a wonderful thing, Luke." we then continued on the trip to Paddy's Place, continuing to the right and then forward for a long period of time. Eventually, we made it and entered.

"Welcome to Paddy's Place!" Paddy invited amiably. "Our dinner special tonight is a succulent leg of lamb glazed with herb-infused olive oil...served in an orange sauce with cabbage and crispy potatoes! It's a winner of a dinner that won't make you thinner! Sit down!"

"Mmm...that lamb smells good, really good..." Emmy seemed to be drooling with hunger.

"Emmy, your mouth is open." Luke and I said simultaneously with a sigh.

"Well, Luke, you're one to talk. You have a bit of drool on your shirt. Are you okay? We'll eat soon, I promise!"

"Thank you, I'm potato. I-I mean..." he blushed, drooling a bit.

I giggled a bit. "Alright, everyone, order quickly!" I pulled out my wallet, filled with cash. "We need food!"

"Right this way!" Paddy seated us.

By this time, we'd eaten a hearty meal. I could've sworn I'd gained some weight. Emmy muttered a complaint of being full, as was I. That sure was satisfying, though. This cafe had the best food. "Alright, we should get back to the hotel now." I said, looking at my watch and then at the window. The specter would surely be appearing soon. I had already paid Paddy in advance, so we were all set.

"I can't wait to get a good look at that specter!" Emmy declared with enthusiasm.

"Oh, Emmy..." I sighed.

"You make this sound like this is some sort of game!" Luke and I glared towards her, knowing that the specter wasn't a force to be dealt with.

"She didn't mean to make light of the situation. Please don't be offended." And now the professor was apologizing for Emmy...

"Anyways, let's go." with that, we ventured off into the now foggy Misthallery. "The fog...it's getting thicker."

"Does that mean the specter is close?" Emmy asked.

"Quickly, let's get back to the hotel." Professor Layton added. With a swift nod, we were off. Eventually, we ran into a resident who had foolishly chosen to stay and not be evacuated.

"I thought everyone had been evacuated." Emmy muttered, staring at him.

"The specter will be here soon!" Luke and I worriedly commanded together.

"It will be dangerous." Luke continued.

"Please evacuate, quickly!" I finished.

"No! I refuse! I'm not moving another inch!" he protested fiercely. "I bravely packed up all my family's belongings, but my impertinent son still called me a coward! I don't intend to do a thing for such an ungrateful son!" Was he serious?! That was his child he was talking about!

"That's your son! Just what do you expect to happen when the specter appears?! You must get to safety, sir!" I commanded, "You're only hurting yourself if you stay behind. Please don't be so childish!"

"Childish?! Well, if you're so mature and serious, then maybe you can solve this puzzle! If you solve it, I'll be happy to leave. But not until then! Hmph!"

Puzzle Number 021: Foggy Numbers

The fog has made this sign impossible to read. While the townsfolk can't recall the exact order in which the numbers appear, they do remember the following: Each number from 1 to 9 appears once. 5 is between two larger numbers. 3 is between two smaller numbers. 7 is between two larger numbers. The first number is 9 and the last number is 1. Use these clues to put the numbers in the correct order.

"Let's see...the sign read, 978564231!" I declared proudly.

"...You got it?! I didn't think anyone would solve that!"

"Now, now. Sir, you promised to leave, so please do so before you get injured."

"Oh, very well. I don't want to, but a promise is a promise. I'll go. But I'm not afraid of any specter! You tell everyone I'm not a coward!"

"He just needed an excuse to leave with his pride intact..." I sighed. I couldn't stand people who thought everything was about reputation and all that nonsense.

"Everyone is motivated by something different." Motivated...that made me wonder. What motivated me? In fact, what motivated the professor?

"Professor...what motivates you?" I asked after some contemplation. He chuckled before continuing.

"Sometimes I wonder that exact same thing myself, Rosalyn. At any rate, the townspeople seem to have been evacuated safely. Let's get back to the hotel." we continued forward, reaching it at last. A wave of overwhelming relief rushed over me towards seeing it. We had arrived...but were we safe?

"We're here...let's get inside before the specter appears." Luke remained silent, and my mood changed from determination to concern. "Luke? Is something wrong?"

"The specter is trying to destroy this town. It could also destroy this hotel." So, once again, we had the same worries.

"Well, that's uplifting." Emmy sighed. "Wait, Luke-is that another prediction?"

"...I don't know."

"Oh, Luke..." I muttered worriedly. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have any predictions myself of us getting injured at all. If anything does happen, however, I vow to protect you!" I solemnly swore.

"Rosy..."

"Predictions? You have them, as well?" Professor Layton asked towards my words.

"Oh, yes. I predict strange occurrences with my dreams. The only thing I saw in my dream was the specter, and I was here with you all. Although I've never seen the specter before, I knew exactly what it looked like. It has glowing red eyes and hands like claws, and even antennas! It's like a big black blob, especially because of the fog that surrounds it..." I shivered in thought of the thing.

"Hm..." I assumed he was noting my description for future reference. "I see."

"Anyways, let's go inside." I commanded, turning towards the hotel before us.

"Oh, who's this? And what're you all doing up at this hour? You should retire for the night...as should I."

"I am a guest of theirs. No need for concern." I answered his first question.

"As for us, I'm afraid our night is just beginning. We're going to be up until the specter appears." Professor Layton confirmed.

"This specter had better show!" Emmy said enthusiastically. We entered Room 302 in a rush to see it, but I couldn't help but feel as if the specter would attack this building. I mean, the only thing I saw in my dream was the specter destroying a building next to us with its head, and that was when it ended. Luke was staring out the window. I was sitting beside him, ready to defend if anything were to occur.

"Well, what do you think? Do either of you see anything yet?" Professor Layton asked in curiosity.

"No." Luke sighed.

"Nothing." I confirmed.

"I'm still having a tough time buying all of sounds like some scary bedtime story. Is this even possible?"

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon."

"And a poor little boy who predicts when the specter will appear..." Luke...he looked towards her as she mentioned him, then turned back with a sigh. "So, what now? I mean, what if this thing never even shows up?" Luke and I continued to stare out the window, hearing a soft and gentle melody.

"What is-what on earth could that be?"

"It sounds like music!" Emmy proclaimed, rushing to the other window.

"The flute...it must be..." Luke and I said simultaneously, looking to each other with dread. That was when the thuds began.

"Quickly, to the window!" I glared towards the window, right next to Luke. Nothing would hurt him while I was around! Professor Layton and Emmy ran to the unoccupied window beside ours. We all gasped, beholding the specter itself, which matched my description entirely! It threw a streetlight into the road effortlessly, then bashed its head into the building next door.

"It's...the specter!" I declared, staring at the mysterious creature before us. Its bright red eyes glared towards us, it seemed, and Luke looked terrified. I held onto him tightly. I wasn't going to let anything hurt him! Emmy quickly grabbed her camera, snapping photos of the giant. Its claw-like fist raised itself in the air, slamming it into the hotel, making the power go out and forcing us to fall back. "Luke!" I cried, catching him as he fell.

"Rosy...I told you! This is it! The world is ending!" I glared towards the creature outside, putting myself in front of Luke.

"Let's go!" I cried, having a dreadful feeling. Luke grabbed onto me tightly.

"No, please! You can't go out there!" he shouted, embracing me, his face red.

"Luke..." I muttered, blushing.

"What is that?" Emmy asked as we heard that melody again.

"Luke, listen..." I knelt to his side, embracing him as he did for me. "...like the professor has said, we must keep a clear head at times like this." I recalled his words. "Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh..." he mumbled softly.

"Precisely." The professor confirmed, "We can only uncover the truth if we stay calm and remain rational. Do you think you can do that for me? For 'Rosy?'" with sudden determination, as Luke looked into my eyes as I released him, he nodded. Luke took my hand as we exited the building into foggy Misthallery.

"Wow. I've never seen fog this thick before. Not even in London!" Emmy declared.

"It's one of the specter's powers...one of its many, terrible powers." Luke muttered in worry.

"Let's not worry about that for right now, okay, Luke?" I smiled sweetly to my best friend in the world, the only one I felt I could trust.

"...Okay, Rosy." he blushed as he grasped my hand tighter.

"Let's keep in mind that one cannot overcome fear by feeding it." Professor Layton advised wisely. "And you are very lucky, especially considering that you have friends, such as Rosalyn here, to help you overcome it."

"I-I suppose that's true." Luke blushed.

"I'm quite certain that all of us are at least a bit frightened, but we can't let that distract us. Now, let's go see what that specter is all about."

"I can see a huge shadow heading toward Great Ely Street! Let's go!" Emmy commanded with enthusiasm. As we followed the specter's trail, I couldn't help but notice the destruction it'd left behind it. Even the streetlights were bent and lying all over. "We lost the specter!" Emmy sighed with disappointment.

"Strange. The fog is very thick; however, we should still be able to spot something of its stature." Professor Layton presumed.

"Maybe it dove into the canal. Huh?! What's that?!" Emmy cried, pointing to something.

"What's what, Emmy?" I asked in confusion, then noticed what she was pointing to.

"Over there! Something is glowing over there!" Emmy pointed out.

"Ngh...I see it, but I have a terrible feeling about this..." Just then, that melody reverberated through the town once more. "That song...!"

"It's a flute...!" Luke and I realized together, looking to each other for confirmation of what we thought that meant.

"But where is it coming from?" Professor Layton pondered.

"It sounds close, but...I don't see anyone else here." she pointed out after examining the area.

"It's faint now, but I can still hear it."

"We have to follow it! Quickly!" I ordered.

"It sounds like it's coming from the park over there..." Emmy assumed.

"Let's hurry. We don't want to miss any possible clues!" I nodded, and we took off to the left. Just then, we encountered Hugo, one of Misthallery's more...obnoxious residents.

"I heard a wind instrument. I can't say if it was a flute or an oboe." he pointed out. So, he heard it as well.

"I appreciate your attempt at musical precision. Can you say which direction it came from?" Professor Layton questioned.

"I could, but I don't know how accurate I'd be. It was loud, though, and it had an echo to it."

"An echo?" Emmy pondered.

"It sounded like it was coming from all directions. I found it rather unsettling, to be honest." the melody...it was playing again!

"There's the music again! It's coming from over there! Oh, no, wait...over there! I think." Emmy sighed in frustration.

"Yes, there is a strange echo that makes it difficult to locate the source."

"Could that really be..." Luke began.

"The specter's flute?" I finished. So, we had been thinking the same thing.

"Perhaps tonight we will uncover the music's origins. Let's follow it!" Professor Layton ordered.

"Really? You're going to go crashing around the town just as chaotically as the specter?" Hugo asked skeptically. We continued forward, to the "source" of the music, or so the professor thought.

"I thought the music was coming from here, but I'm not so sure now." the professor sighed.

"It must be...the specter's flute..." Luke and I mumbled simultaneously.

"The specter's flute? What's that?" Emmy asked with curiosity.

"The legend of the specter is Misthallery's oldest tale." Luke began.

"Long ago, the villagers used a flute to call upon a specter to protect them from invaders." I followed.

"So if the specter does the bidding of whoever plays the flute..." Emmy began, catching on.

"Then someone is trying to destroy Misthallery!" Luke and I deduced.

"Is that what you meant when you said the world was ending, Luke?"

"Yes. It's all in the legend." Now I saw what he meant.

"'If the specter is ever used for impure motives, it shall unleash its wrath upon humanity. It will destroy all in its path, creating its own paradise.'" Luke and I prophesized.

"That's terrifying...so that's why you were so scared."

"I'm sorry; I'd completely forgotten. Now I understand, Luke." I muttered.

"Th-there's no need to apologize, Rosy." Luke tipped his hat to try and cover how red his face was. "But, it really is terrifying...the specter is bent on total destruction..." Luke held onto my hand tighter.

"Well, sure. I mean, that's what monsters do, right? But there's something weird about all of this."

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe it!" Luke and I exclaimed.

"Emmy, you saw the specter!" Luke continued.

"I know that I saw something, but I don't know that what I saw was the specter from this legend."

"All we know right now is that there is a specter in Misthallery." Professor Layton summed up.

"Yes, there is definitely a very large and very angry SOMETHING attacking this village." Emmy added skeptically.

"That was the specter!" Luke and I confirmed fiercely. I, for one, believed this legend.

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Luke, I believed your letter when I came here. I believed you when you said the specter would appear."

"So why won't you believe him now?" I defended.

"We all saw the specter. But now we need to unearth its origin. This is quite a puzzle here. We must examine all facets thoroughly before we come to any conclusions."

"But we lost the specter. Do we just wait for it to appear again?"

"Not at all. Let's take a look at what we already know. For now, we have plenty of clues concerning the specter's true nature right before us.

"We do?" Luke and I asked together.

"Of course we do...um, tell them, Professor."

"Well, did anyone see the feet of the specter? I did not. It seems that it likes to conceal itself in water."

"The canals..." Luke and I deduced.

"Precisely. The specter left no footprints behind, despite its size. And the path the specter took through town is now soaking wet."

"I hadn't even noticed that!" Emmy realized.

"And then there is the matter of that sound."

"That must've been the specter's flute." Luke and I confirmed.

"No, there was something else. When the specter appeared, I heard a strange grunting, growling noise."

"Grunting..." Luke and I pondered.

"Growling..." Emmy looked concerned towards these words.

"Noise, yes. I can't yet make certain conclusions about what we saw or heard. We still need more information. The biggest clue that we have right now is that music."

"I heard something about an old, antique flute that was recently auctioned off in the black market." Luke determined.

"And what? You think that might be the specter's flute?"

"Maybe...I don't know."

"I think we should trust Luke's instincts on this one. I think it's definitely worth investigating."

"Indeed, it is the best lead we have." Professor Layton agreed, "Even if it is our only lead. But right now, it's getting late. Let's return to the hotel and start fresh in the morning."


End file.
